


Lost Omega

by Yullen1361



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bottom Allen Walker, Broken Promises, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Omega Allen Walker, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullen1361/pseuds/Yullen1361
Summary: Allen Walker is an Omega, who has more than one Alpha. In this story, you will see Allen suffer without his two Alpha's who left him behind, for another Omega. And how he has to deal without his mates.warning: self harm, broken, mental hospital, eating disorder, Depression, and rape, and mind broken  and many more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Queen and King :

 

They are Alpha of Alpha, their job is to maintain order among all werewolf,  they can order an execution if a werewolf has broken the law. Or life  imprisonment. They can have their own pack if wanted,  though usually always do. The king title can only be passed down if the king has an heir born.

 

Alpha: 

 

The Alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to keep up with what is going on within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflects the growth and welfare of the pack. The Alpha creates the rules of the pack and makes sure they are property enforced. Alpha decides on ranking, courting,  assessments, and banishments of wolves and punishment. Another important responsibility of the Alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. The Alpha calls group hunts and decides when and where to hunt, along with the Betas and Hunters. The Alpha provides an emotional center for the family and focuses on a friendly feeling in the pack. One of the most important social functions of the Alpha is to help maintain an even temper and bond of the family. During pack meetings, most issues will be made by the Alpha after all opinions are heard by the pack members. The Alphas have the final say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack.

 

Luna:

The Luna is the Alpha mate, she/he is the mother of the pack, she/he job is to make sure the pack is taken care, he/she is usually at their mate side, though sometimes he/she is found among the Omegas and pups. he/she helps the pack member with their transition when they come of age to shift for the first time and helps them have control over their wolf. he/she is the only one that can reprimand the Alpha and that can get away with it... at times. 

Beta:

The Beta wolf is the second ranking individual within the dominance hierarchy. They show commitment and loyalty to the pack, also acting as a discipline to reinforce the Alpha decisions. The Betas stand in as Alpha when the Alphas are not present. They answer to no one but their Alphas but are expected, as with all members, to show respect to every wolf. They also assist the Alphas with any conflicts within the pack and enforce the rules, keeping peace within the pack. They have the right to kick and ban a wolf from the pack, after a fair warning of wrong actions, such as fighting. They hold order with the Alpha. Betas may also call hunts, deciding when and where to hunt, along with the hunters. In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole. There may only be a male and female Beta.

Omega and Pups:

The Omega of the pack is the lowest ranking wolf. The Omega is usually a young wolf that is very new to the pack life and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a Re-Evaluated wolf (one who left the pack once and was accepted back into the pack after a period of re-evaluation). They are usually given the responsibilities of puppy- sitting', watching over the cubs during group hunts and making sure they don't wonder into the forest. With the Omega always watching over the pups, they sometimes teach the way of the pack and the hierarchy. They explain to the pups what is right and wrong, or safe and dangerous. Pups while low in rank have many social freedoms: their antics are tolerated by most of the members. Reaching 13 years old, their inner wolves are awakened. Pups must be 16 years to Court/Mate and 19 years to be Breed (have a litter), but you may adopt before then.

 

In the first Chapter I'm just explaining the ranks of the werewolves 

hope you like it 

vote

follow

comment

see ya next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen Walker is an Omega, who has more than one Alpha. In this story, you will see Allen suffer without his two Alpha's who left him behind, for another Omega. And how he has to deal without his mates. 
> 
> warning: self harm, broken, mental hospital, eating disorder, Depression, and rape, and mind broken and many more

Allen POV

I had been on the verge of suicide. I'm not going to lie or kid with myself anymore. Before Mana saved me, I was planning. I would go to a group of men, most likely a gang, and interrupt them from whatever they were doing, possibly saving some poor person while I was at it.

When that old clown saw me, I was about to go into a dirty alleyway where some woman was screaming. I had just rounded the corner when the man's hands covered my eyes. "Now now, little boys shouldn't have to see that~" He said gently, pulling me back by my head. "Come with me. I'll show you something fun~" And then I was brought to the circus. I met Allen, the dog, and began to learn how to juggle and everything else that goes on in that crazy place. I had a bad attitude back then, but no longer was I suicidal. I'd forgotten the pain of hating your very own life. The nagging feeling that you shouldn't have ever been born. That the world would be happier if you were just gone.

I'd forgotten the hope of release from my present torture, no matter how little and meaningless the torture had been.

I've remembered now. I remember how good if feels to see the thing flowing through your veins and keeping you alive finally leaving your body through a thin cut. I remember the comfort of little pains.

And how horrible it is to hate yourself. Your personality, your lifestyle. Everything that makes you you.

If you're wondering why I now remember all of this, the useless childhood I had before Mana, I'll tell you.

Currently, I'm being pushed away from all the friends I've managed to gain. But it was my felt at first only if i didn't get friendly with one person.

That took everything, they took my mates and all my wonderful friends. 

Well here my story.

Hope you like it   
Vote   
Comment   
Follow   
Thank you


End file.
